1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture recording apparatus capable of reliably recording a picture on a write-once-read-many recording medium such as a DVD-R.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording formats for digital versatile disks (DVDs) include a DVD video format used for sell DVD software and the like, and a DVD VR format used in DVD recorders and capable of edit processing.
The DVD VR format is mainly used in DVD-RAMs and DVD-RWs. The DVD-RAM and DVD-RW are rewritable media, which is convenient for users who often edit recorded pictures, but these are relatively high in unit cost.
On the contrary, DVD-Rs are relatively inexpensive media. Heretofore, recording on the DVD-R has mainly been performed in the DVD video format due to great importance placed on reproduction compatibility with DVD players, but recording on the DVD-R in the DVD VR format is also formally admitted as a standard in DVD Forum.
Many advantages are brought to the users in terms of operability and costs owing to the low-cost recording on the DVD-R in the DVD VR format that allows flexibility in editing.
However, the DVD-R is a write-once medium, so that a recording area of a disk is consumed by performing recording and editing.
This leads to such a problem that it might be impossible to implement editing because a remaining amount of recording area is not sufficient after a large volume of data has been recorded on the DVD-R.